Mother Meets Daughter
by Mudd123
Summary: Meet Beatrix and Mona. They are the daughters of the Wicked Witch of the West and Lady Glinda the Good. Will the two women remember their daughters? Or will something bigger get in the way of their "reunion"? Rated T because I'm paranoid and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So... This is my like... I have no idea. Well, all we know is that its a fanfiction! :-D So yeah... This is a crossover between the School for Good and Evil and Wicked. My two favorite books. What do you think? Should I rewrite this one and make it in book verse? Or should I just keep it in musical verse? I think that I'm just gonna keep it in musical verse. Now, *drum roll* without further adieu *starts singing after ever after by Paint on YouTube*... *clears throat* MOTHER MEETS** **DAUGHTER!**

_In The School for Girl...  
_

"MONA!" Beatrix screamed from their dorm. "Get over here! Kill the spider!"

"Beatrix!" Mona yelled back. "You need to learn how to live with it! It's a spider for crying out loud! Just pick it up and throw it out the window!"

"MONA!" Beatrix screamed in horror. "Don't be so stupified! I would NEVER pick up a dirty little, horrendible little, revolting little-"

"Aright! Aright! I get it!" Mona yelled in annoyance. "I'll get the stupid spider..." Mona sighed irritably. She walked over to the spider lying on Beatrix's bed, picked it up by it's leg, and threw it out the window.

"There. It's gone. Happy now?" Mona asked in annoyance.

"Very!" Beatrix replied. "Now, Mona. We need to-"

"No. Beatrice."

"No what my dear Mona?" Beatrix asked in an innocent tone with a smirk on her face.

"You are not giving me a makeover," Mona stated. "Or going to try and turn my skin to a regular color. I'm used to being green. It comes with the background!"

"Of what?" Beatrix sneered. "Your mother?"

"Well yeah! Seeing as how she's dead thanks to _your _mother!"

"It was NOT thanks to my mother that your mother is dead! Its her own fault for being the Wicked Witch of the West!" As soon as Beatrix had said that her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh! Mona! I'm so sorry!"

"You know what? Don't apologize! Its not my fault that your mother was a brainless fool!" Mona retorted with meaning. "Just leave me alone."

"O-ok..." Beatrix sighed finally. "Mona?"

"What."

"Would you ever want to go back to Oz?"

"Of course I would." Mona replied finally. "All I would want to go there for is to see if my mother is still alive."

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I'll make more that are longer!**

**Mudd**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elphieispopular: Thanks! You should TOTALLY read the School for Good and Evil. It's like one of the best books EVER! And have you read Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West yet? You should totally read it. (Heads up, Wicked: The Life and Tines of the Wicked Witch of the West, NOT APPROPRIATE FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 10! Lots of people die (including our beloved brainless prince *sheds a tear*) and... I'm spoiling it for you aren't I? I'll just let you read it yourself. Chapter 2 of Mother Meets Daughter everybody! *applause***

"Hey, Mona," Beatrix whispered to her later that night.

Mona replied with a good natured, "sleepy" grunt.

"Are you awake?"

"No." Mona replied.

"Oh... well good- hey!"

Mona chuckled, turning in her bed to face her roommate. "What is it Beatrix?"

Beatrix turned in her bed to face Mona. "When's the Trial by Tail?"

"Tomorrow at 4PM. Why?"

"Is there such a thing as a teleportation spell?"

"Yes why?"

"No reason." Beatrix replied, turning back over with a smile on her face. "Good night Mona!"

"Ummm... good night?"

_The next day..._

"Morning Beatrix!" Mona yawned when she woke up the next morning. "Beatrix?" Mona looked around. Beatrix's bed was made... but she wasn't in it... _She's probably just out for her morning stroll. Or she's already in class... Wait... today's the Trial by Tail... there are no classes today! _Mona thought to herself.

"YES! Now I can read without anybody bothering me all day!" Mona exclaimed out loud. She grabbed her book off of the nightstand and opened it to the page she was on.

Right as she was turning the page, Mona heard a huge BANG and screams.

She threw her book to the side, jumped out of her bead, and flung open the door.

She saw somebody's body on the floor outside her room. The body had blonde hair.

"Wait... Sophie?!"

**I love doing this! Having you have to wait 'till the next chappies come out! Lol! I love watching my readers go "GASP! WHATS GOING ON?!" It's hilarious! Please don;t kill me!  
**

**Mudd**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK. So I'm writing this for my school project but I really do wanna get an update for you guys... I am so sorry for such a late update! I love you guys! Thanks for being patient with me! *starts singing defying gravity for no apparent reason* oh... *clears throat* ummm...**

**MOTHER MEETS DAUGHTER (CHAAAAAAAAPTER THREEEEE! YAY!)**

_Oh my god! _Mona thought.

"SOPHIE! Oh Shiz!" She screamed.

"Hey Mona," Sophie croaked.

"Sophie... Sophie! Come one! Stay with me Sophie!"

"You should really do something about that skin of yours... It would be best if you-…" Sophie trailed off.

"If I what?"

She didn't reply.

Her chest heaved up, and fell one last time.

"Sophie? Sophie?!" Mona cried.

"SOPHIE!" Agatha screamed. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Mona handed Sophie's dead corpse over to Agatha. They handled her with care, and made sure that her body wouldn't get any scratches or bruises on it.

They washed her bloodied clothes and buried her in them.

"I love you, Sophie..." Agatha whispered. She bent over to kiss Sophie's head, but instead of kissing her head, she sobbed into her golden hair.

"Let's go..." Mona whispered to Hester.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A COUPLE HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Beatrix! Beatrix!" Mona yelled. She had gone searching for her roommate but to no avail.

"YES!" Someone screamed from Professor Emma Anemone's room.

Mona sighed. "Only her... Only her!" She muttered.

Mona then heard someone giggling like a maniac.

"BEATRIX AUDRENNAS UPLAND! GET OUT OF THAT ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Mona screamed, sprinting down the hall.

"MONA! GET DOWN HERE! I HAVE TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING! HURRY UP! BEFORE MY HAIR GETS MESSED UP!" Beatrix yelled back.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Mona grumbled. She begrudgingly ran down the hall before "Beatrix's hair got messed up."

Mona burst into the door and received a great gust of wind in her face, blowing her black skirt all over the place.

"JUMP!" Beatrix screamed. She grabbed Mona's hand and jumped into the purple, pink, and green hole in the ground.

**OMIGOD OMIGOD YOU GUYS! I just finished CHAPTER THREE! NOW I ACTUALLY HAVE TIME TO PUBLISH CHAPTERS NOW! YES! Okay. Now, we have been amazing partners in crime together, and I just wanna say that I will get you so many updates this week. You will get all the updates you can handle this week. I will try. I promise. I have a bazillion shows to do this week, so I'll try to work around them. I love you guys! OMG! FOLLOW ME ON WATTPAD! My username's fiyeraba. Because I love Fiyeraba fluff.**

**Mudd**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! I told you that I would get you a chappie by the end of the week... and I did not get there... but I did get y'all another chapter! So please don't kill me! *hides under bed* Okay... ummmm... Well... ENJOY CHAPTER 4!**

"OWWWWWWWWW!" Someone whined underneath the two women who had fallen through the sky.

"YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR!" The person and Beatrix screamed.

The woman that they had fallen on top of, was relatively short, had a very fat bubble dress that was blue. She was carrying a stick that had a star-ish thing on top of it. She had the same kind of crown as her stick-ish thing. She was wearing a pearl necklace. Along with a chain that led down into her dress, containing only the Wizard knows what.

Mona snatched the necklace off of the woman's neck, ripping the chain, and looking at the contents of the necklace.

On the end of the necklace, was a little green bottle, filled to the brim.

Mona then took off her necklace, and compared it to the woman's.

"No..." She muttered.

"YOU RIPPED MY NECKLACE!" The woman screeched. "THAT WAS GIVEN TO ME BY MY BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD! WHAT IS _WRONG _WITH YOU?!"

"She can't be..." Mona muttered a bit louder now.

"I can't be what?" The woman sniffled, pouting her lip.

"You... Killed... Her..." Mona fumed.

"I've never done anything of the sort!" The woman said. Still not noticing her skin.

"Look at me." Mona said.

"What? Why?" The woman asked, puzzled as ever.

"LOOK AT ME!" Mona screamed.

The woman turned and looked at her.

She noticed her jet black hair. Her chocolate eyes. Her blood red lips. But most of all...

Her green skin.

The woman stood there. Breathless.

"Mona?" The woman muttered.

"I know who you are." Mona replied. "And you killed my mother."

The woman then turned her head to take a look at Beatrix.

She gasped. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

_I feel like I know her, but I don't recognize her. She seems so familiar._ Beatrix thought. She stiffly hugged the woman.

Mona on the other hand shunned her.

"Who is she?" Beatrix asked Mona over the woman's shoulder.

"This," Mona said rather loudly. "is Glinda Audrenas Upland of the Upperuplands. Also known as, Glinda the Good: the person who killed my mother."

**I'm sorry that I'm leaving you on SUCH a cliffhanger! You guys are awesome and thanks for bearing with me all this time! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4 of Mother Meets Daughter!**

**Mudd**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I decided NOT to just end the story there because my teacher just told me that having cliffhangers is cheating you guys out. I don't wanna cheat you guys out. You guys are awesome. Please don't Punjab lasso me or kill me in with a fork. I don't know where the fork came from. Please enjoy MOTHER MEETS DAUGHTER CHAPTER 5!**

_"This," Mona said rather loudly. "Is Glinda Audrenas Upland of the Upperuplands. Also known as, Glinda the Good: the person who killed my mother."_

"She can't be..." Beatrix whispered. "Mother?"

"Yes..." Glinda whispered.

"How did I get out from Oz?"

"I can't answer that question..."

"Why not? Did you give me away? Did you sell me? Did you... Did you... Did you..."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Glinda screamed. "I don't know..." She finally collapsed onto the floor, and burst into tears.

"Now you can finally see how much of a bad mother I am." She sobbed.

"I saw that from the beginning... Even _before _you were a mother..." Mona muttered.

Beatrix heard, and elbowed her in the arm.

"Ow!" She cried, rubbing her arm. "Did I ever tell you how much you suck?"

Beatrix glared at her.

"Okay, okay!" Mona yelped.

…

In another part of Oz, undetected by the world, the Wicked Witch of the West sits and awaits for her daughter to come looking for her.

Elphie was holding a picture of Mona and Liir when they were kids.

"You probably won't remember me or Liir…" Elphaba muttered. She then saw who else was in the picture. "Or Fiyero…" she then burst into tears.

…

"IS SHE STILL ALIVE?!" Mona screamed, grabbing Glinda by the collar of her dress.

"I don't know! That was the last I saw of her before Dorothy…"

"I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! IF YOU KNEW SHE WERE ALIVE WHERE. WOULD. SHE. BE?" Mona screamed, almost strangling Glinda the Good.

"IN HER CASTLE AT KIAMA KO!"

"WHERE IS THAT?!"

"JUST NORTH WEST OF HERE! JUST FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD NORTH WEST! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Mona let go of the screaming bubble witch.

"Fine. But if she's not there, you will NOT see your daughter again. Come on Beatrix."

"Fine." Glinda sniffed. "But you must promise me one thing."

Mona begrudgingly turned around. "What?" She snapped.

"That when you find her, and if she is still alive, slap her for me, and then tell her to come to my castle-"

"I could hardly call that a castle," Mona sneered.

"Shut up! Can I finish my sentence?! Thank you." Glinda said, not waiting for Mona to respond. "And tell her that I meant what I had said. Tell her that I have been changed for good. And that even though I've had so many friends, she's the only one that has mattered."

**ONLY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO ARE IN MY CLASS OR READING THIS IN MY SCHOOL: Okay. So I'm gonna have to end it here because I love y'all. I am so sorry if you think I'm leaving y'all on a cliffhanger: I promise you I'm not. Y'all are awesome. Hope you liked it!**

**ONLY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS ONLINE: Y'all rock! You guys are awesome and I love you guys for not killing me because of my late as *says bad word* updates... I am so sorry btdubs. I will get y'all updates besides my school work. I promise.**

**Mudd**


End file.
